nightmares an unforgivable act
by The 7 forgotten kings
Summary: Warning graphic details of violence. Elizabeth Afton has had a bad week, first she received the news of her younger brother's death, then her father disappears and then her older brother soon after that leaving her alone with her mother, how will she react when and if she learns the morbid truth? Ideas for the story would be helpful. Please review. I own nothing
1. CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST NIGHTMARE

Warning graphic details of violence. CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST NIGHTMARE. After a lot of crying Elizabeth finally fell asleep, only to "wake" up in a strange yet familiar room. She looked around and to her surprise she saw writing on the wall overtop of the door. Oops let me tell you what the room looks like: To the left and right there was a white door on each side with words floating on top of them, right in front of her there was a closet with more words floating on top, behind her was a bed with a plushie on top and more words above. She read the words and they turned out to be instructions. She went to the door on the left opened it and listened carefully. She heard nothing so she flashed a flashlight she had found on the floor down the hall and for a fleeting moment she caught sight of a monstrous creature before it darted out of sight. She closed the door and went to check the closet. She opened the closet and saw a hideous form, with a shriek she slammed the closet door closed. She opened it again and shone the flashlight, noticing that the monster had moved she repeated what she had done before. After a few repeats the monster turned into a cute plushy, then she decided that it was safe to check the door on the right. She listened carefully. With a start she slammed the door closed having heard breathing. listening carefully again, she heard large and heavy footsteps getting fainter and fainter until she could not hear them anymore. She then decided to check the bed. When she got there Elizabeth saw some small furry creatures on the bed, their heads twitching and vibrating and their metallic teeth filled mouths gaping wide. Quickly she flashed them, when the light hit the them the monsters disappeared with a puff of smoke. When she turned around her vision turned black. Then something unexpected happened, she heard the sound of kids cheering and an alarm beeping while watching the time 5:59 slowly turn into 6:00, Then she woke up. Elizabeth bolted upright sweating profusely. What a nightmare that had been! Thought Elizabeth. She looked at the time and seeing that it was 7:37 she got out of bed and started to get ready for school.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE TRUE HORROR BEGINS

CHAPTER 2: THE TRUE HORROR BEGINS.

With a hazy state of mind Elizabeth climbed the tanish colored steps to her house. When she opened the door she found the house empty as she had expected. Once she had hung up her clothes she took out a book from her backpack and plopped down on the couch to read. After about 20 minutes she looked at the time and saw that it was 4:00. Taking out her tablet she started to watch youtube. At around 6:10 Elizabeth's mother came home and started to make supper. At 6:35 supper was made and and her mother called her to the table to eat. Once supper was over Elizabeth made her way downstairs to read. Sometime while she was reading Elizabeth fell asleep. In her dream she was locked in a closet when she turned around she looked into a mirror and scream. The face she saw was definitely not hers and looked hideous yet somehow familiar? Then she started screaming and yelling for someone to free her, there was no response. Eventually she broke into tears and shortly after the dream broke. When Elizabeth woke up she found herself in tears, after a few seconds of crying she finally recovered enough to realize that it was not day time. "Two nightmares in a row" murmured Elizabeth, "that's never happened before!"


	3. Chapter 3: the truth revealed

Elizabeth Afton lay on her bed mulling over what to do next. She could read until morning but then she would be without a book to read at school, she could also go back to sleep but she feared she would have a third nightmare. She decided to risk going back to sleep, after all some sleep was better than no sleep. In Elizabeth's dream she was standing on apparent nothingness. "Yes!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I have finally reached through to you!" Elizabeth turned around and saw: her older brother Michael Afton! "Brother?" questioned Elizabeth, "what are you doing in my dream?" "I came to tell you the truth of our brother's death and the reason(s) behind your nightmares." replied Mike solemnly. "How do you know about my nightmares?" questioned Elizabeth. "That is not important." dismissed Mike. "Now let me explain the aforementioned." sighed Mike gravely. "It all started when our little brother saw our father kill four children in a golden Bonnie suit." began Mike. "He went crazy, and I certainly didn't help, I would hide in random places in his room and when he got close I would jump out and scare him, I also locked him in his room and twice in his closet." He stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Then it was his birthday, and me and my buddies we were wearing animatronic spare heads at the time, picked him up and brought him to fredbears stage, he was kicking and screaming and we brought him close to fredbear." He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "and we put him in it's mouth and then it's jaws came down." He shuddered at the memory. "He was diagnosed with the loss of his frontal lobe. He had nightmares and then he died. He had also seen father stuffing the kids into animatronic suits. I suspect that father did the same to him. Their souls are trapped and we need to free them, your nightmares where the same as our brother's." "Well then what are we waiting **for!"** exclaimed Elizabeth. "Let's find our father and free those souls! **hey guys author speaking here please comment to me what should happen next and what story I should make next, please... I need help.**


End file.
